Jade
by elly32
Summary: [BBC's Robin Hood] Djaq is left behind by Robin. What will happen to her, and who would be her hero? WillDjaq story! Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. Hi everyone this is my first " Robin Hood" fiction ever! It'll be mostly Will/ Djaq, but still I hope you'll like it!_

_It takes place after season finale. Guy is furious at Marian for leaving him, but hardly can do anything about it, and the gang still lives in the forest;)_

_Disclaimer : I don't own " Robin Hood"_

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter's been reposted!!!!! **

**Linny agreed to help me with this story as my beta, and this is the first chapter improved by her ! I'm sure that now this story will be much more pleasurable to read:) Thank you Linny:):):)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me get this straight, you want us to separate?" Allan asked, with clear disbelief in his voice.

"Yes," Robin nodded and looked at the faces of his companions "Don't you see?It's the best way."

"I'm not sure Robin," Little John shook his head, "What if something goes wrong? We'll be outnumbered!"

"That's why you go with Will and Allan! Sheriff thinks that by splitting money from taxes he'll manage to save at least part of it. We just have to prove him wrong!"

"But still, it could be a trap Master," Much chewed on his food, looking quiet miserable.

"Much, my friend we weren't even suppose to know about it. Marian's information has never failed us before!" Robin looked at them all, "So what do you say?"

He had to know, he didn't want to be the only one making the decisions.

"Let's do it." Little John picked up his stick, while Alan smiled his cocky smile,

"Yeah okay, why not?"

Will only nodded in agreement although his eyes lingered on small dark haired figure crouching opposite him. He would have preferred to be with the same group as her. He couldn't explain why, but every time they've separated he got a strange foreboding feeling inside.

Djaq felt his stare on her and smiled lightly up at him, they'd be fine, she was sure of that.

"Great!" Robin rose from his sitting position "John, Will, Allan you should go now to prepare the trap on the road from Lifort! And we," he gestured toward Much and Djaq "will take care of those coming from Locksley."

"See you then," Alan smiled and went after Little John, Will's eyes met Djaq's and she could read there his unspoken plea for her to stay safe, before he disappeared with the others.

"Let's go!" Robin directed his group in the opposite direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here they are," Robin was hiding behind the tree watching small group of soldiers and the wagon they were protecting, "Right on time."

He was about to fire first of his arrows when Djaq's small frame smashed into his, effectively pinning him to the ground

"What the-?" he gasped.

"Something is not right," she whispered, her dark eyes troubled.

"Djaq!" Robin tried to move when she clasped his hand on his mouth and directed his head to stare on the cart. Robin squinted his eyes, there it was, a small reflection of the sun, from inside the wagon. He looked closer, it was caused by a blade.

"Damn!" he said, and stopped struggling.

It was a trap. And he nearly fell in it,

"Get back!" he said to Djaq, and signaled Much to join them.

"What shall we do?" Djaq whispered urgently, mindful of the others.

"We have to warn them" Robin understood her unspoken worries and cursed his own confidence.

"Much! You'll go from east track. If you find them, stop them and bring them here. If not, turn back! Me and Djaq will go from the north, we should be able to reach them before they even try to attack the wagon" Robin gave quick instruction.

Much acknowledge his orders and quickly crawled in the right direction. Once he was invisible to the soldiers he started running, just like Robin and Djaq did. Unfortunately they failed to notice three soldiers who have just appeared on the road beneath them.

"Outlaws! Catch them!"

"Damn it!" Robin cursed, stopping and reaching for his bow, "Today is definitely not our day!"

The first arrow hit the nearest soldier and sent him flying from his horse. The other two attacked with fury. The swords were clashing, but it wasn't long before the two soldiers were lying on the ground unmoving.

"Good job, now we better-" Robin started when Djaq shoved him to the floor for the second time that day,

"Now wha-?" He heard a whooshing noise and watched with horror as an arrow hit her side.

Djaq slumped onto the ground, he saw the soldier whom he'd hit with his first arrow dropping cross-bow from his now nonliving hands.

"Djaq?" he shook her slightly,

"I'm fine, it's nothing," she opened her eyes, wincing a little.

"Here, let's get you back to the camp," He supported her weight wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Robin, the others!" she declined.

"First we get you to the camp," he really wanted this day to end quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were moving quite fast and reached the camp within an hour. Both of them were exhausted. Djaq sat down on the ground and he crouched next to her.

"Robin! Thank God!" An old man ran toward them with fear clearly written in his face,

"Edward! What's wrong?" Robin stopped Marian's father anxiously. On a day like this, it couldn't be anything good.

"It's Marian! She decided to help you! She went without my knowledge," the grey haired man sounded frantic.

"Where?" Robin was shocked, "Where exactly did she go?"

"She mentioned something about Lifort, but- why, Robin? What's going on?!" the former Sheriff noticed the terrified look on the face of the young man.

"It's a trap," Djaq explained simply.

"I have to find her... before-" Robin started pleading with his eyes for understanding.

"I know," she answered "Look, I'll stay in the cave, and tend my wound, and you'll come back for me."

"Robin! Do as she says!" Edward grabbed his sleeved "Please, it's Marian!"

"Do you know which way she went?" Robin asked.

"No!"

"Alright, well she probably went by north track, I'll go that way," Robin hoped that his guess was right, because if not- well, he didn't even want to think about it.

"And I'll go south," Edward went to his horse "Robin, for heavens sake, hurry!"

"Djaq, I hate leaving you here, but-" he tried to explain.

"I understand! It's Marian" she said it like it explained everything, "Go, I'll be fine" she reassured him again.

"Stay and hide, we'll come back for you." Robin squeezed her arm and ran off.

"Of course," she whispered, feeling somehow bitter and wondering if it was just her luck to be always the second one for everyone.

She slowly made her way to the cave, and lay on the fur they had left there along with some supplies.

"Please don't forget about me," she whispered into the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please tell me what you think about it!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW:):):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. Thanks for all reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**IMPORTANT!: This chapter has been reposted!!!!! Linny improved it, so it's more pleasant to read:) Thanks Linny:)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin looked around cautiously. He could see the cart already driving up butstill couldn't see Marian. At the moment he could only hope that Much managed to stop the others, and that Edward had already found Marian. Because if that wasn't the case...

"Now a little help would be useful, God" he whispered as he observed the moving carriage.

A slight move returned his attention to the branch. He slowly moved in the direction of trees, behind which he noticed the outline of a slender figure.

"Marian," he whispered, knowing that he must act quickly, she already geared up for the attack, and the two of them alone wouldn't be able to defeat soldiers.

He stole up on her from behind and seeing that he didn't have time for lose he caught her quickly suppressing her outcry with his hand. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered,

"Quiet, we don't want to alert them, do we?" he smiled but his eyes were still observing the carriage.

Marian identified his voice and she loosened up, her fear changing into irritation. She took his hand away from her mouth and asked,

"What are you doing?!"

" It's a trap," he answered quickly and caught her hand, "Let's go!"

Marian nodded and they started retreating, once they were out of view they started running.

"Where to now?" Marian asked, looking around.

"We must find the others!" Robin answered, now when Marian was already safe his mind again started working quickly.

He had to find others and as quickly as possible escape from soldiers searching for them, the long-drawn-out whistle stopped them.

Robin looked around, and fit an arrow to his bow.

"Master!" Much called from his hiding place.

"Much!" Robin and Marian ran in his direction "Where are they?"

"They are waiting for us!" Much answered, happy that he could see his Master safe, "We found Lord Edward - he collapsed!"

"Father?!" Marian asked with fear and she looked at Robin. He squeezed her hand reassuringly,

"Everything will be fine!" he said and turned to Much "Lead the way!"

The three of them moved almost noiselessly and as quickly as they could.

"Here!" Much stopped and they both saw Lord Edward sitting under a tree with Alan standing on guard. Marian ran up to the father. He was very pale, but at the sight of his daughter he smiled. She was safe. Alan came up to Robin.

"John and Will went to check the way," Alan explained,

Robin nodded and came up to Edward. An older man didn't look good and Robin knew that they must got him out of forest quickly.

"The road is blocked!" John shouted running to them with Will behind him

Robin cursed loudly and the four men looked at each other, the road back to their camp was blocked.

"We could go along the 'Death' path," Alan suggested.

Marian looked into Robin's eyes and he shook his head. Edward wouldn't be able to walk this road, and they could not carry him because this footpath was too steep.

"No, we must turn back and get out of the forest, Lord Edward must reach home quickly," Robin decided and Marian smiled her thanks at him. This decisionensured safety of her father.

"Where is Djaq?" asked Will who had until now been silent, but had noticed her missing small figure.

"In the camp, I left her in case you came back," Robin answered not looking into young man's eyes. "We must go now. John, Will, help Sir Edward. Allan, take the lead!" Robin gave the order as Will looked at him carefully.

Something was definitely not right. And he didn't like it.

" Quickly!" Robin bit his lip, Allan got up and moved, and the rest moved behind him, walking away from the direction of their camp, and of Djaq.

"I'm sorry Djaq," Robin whispered to the silent forest, "but we cannot split now, we will come back for you. I promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Djaq slowly opened her eyes.

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but the fire in the cave had gone very low and she shook with cold.

She slowly got up and looked at the sky. It was getting dark. The pain in her side had grown worse and Djaq decided that it was time to change the dressing. The last thing she needed was an infection. She bathed the wound, clenching her teeth in order to stop her outcry into the otherwise silent cave.

"Please don't leave me behind," she whispered, she wasn't afraid of pain but she has always been afraid of being abandoned.

She didn't want to be alone.

She reached for the blanket when suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks.

Somebody was outside of cave.

A stranger.

Djaq grabbed her sword and she soundlessly moved into a dark corner.

"Hurry up, Robin, please."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You left her wounded?!" John asked, shocked.

They had reached sir Edward's home an hour ago and now rested while Marian was looking after her father.

Robin nodded, "I didn't have other choice," he explained quietly.

"We must go back." Alan rose from the table.

"Not now, storm is approaching," Robin tried to calm them "She'll be alright. In the camp she is safe. We will set off when a sun rises "

"We can go now," Alan said worriedly. John laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Robin is right. At night and during the storm we can only come across soldiers. It is too dangerous both for us and for Djaq. We will set off at dawn, all right?"

"All right" Alan sat down and Much nodded his head.

Robin turned the look to the only member of the group which not said a word all the time and almost shuddered at the sight of cold fury burning in the eyes of usually calm Will.

"Will?" he asked.

"I'm going to bed" Will rose quickly.

His fists were clenched, as if he was stopping himself from throwing himself on Robin.

"I will take the first guard," John offered and he moved toward the door.

"John, you understand my decisions?" Robin asked the man who he regarded as his most trusted friend

"I understand that each one of us has his own priorities," John answered calmly holding his stick and disappearing behind the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not quite half an hour later the slender figure slipped away from the room in which Alan Much and Will were sleeping.

"Watch for yourself Will, and for her," John whispered, observing as the young man, who was not paying heed to the more and more violent wind, disappeared in the forest.

_'I'm on my way Djaq,'_ Will thought, running as fast as he could _'And if something has happened to you, God help me, I will kill that bastard.'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**SO???????????  
DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N. THANK YOU MY DEAR REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!_

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REPOSTED WITH A HELP OF MY BETA- LINNY:) HAVE A NICE READING:)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Djaq froze, watching as a tall figure blocked the light from the entry to her hiding place.

She tightened hands more firmly on her sword, gearing up for the attack andpraying that there weren't too many of these intruders.

The man entered the cave and Djaq slowly relaxed tensed muscles.

He was alone.

"Damn it!" he swore suddenly as he collapsed on his knees, clutching his side with one hand.

Djaq rose cautiously from her spot. This man, whoever he was, was obviouslyseriously injured.

She neared him and reaching her hand she turned him on his back uncoveringhis face.

"Aah!" Djaq shouted suddenly, jumping back.

She knew this face too well.

Guy of Gisborne.

The man opened his eyes hearing her shout and his gaze fell straight on her.The flash in his eye confirmed what Djaq had been afraid of. He recognised her.

"Where is he?" He asked, not raising himself from the ground. Djaq warily came closer again.

"Who?" She asked, as she glanced at his side. It didn't look good.

"Don't play with me!" He snapped, "Your leader!"

"He's not here," She answered truthfully and moved her hand closer to his wound.

"What are you doing?" He barked, catching her wrist with one of his bloody hands.

"You are wounded. I want to help," Djaq responded.

"Forget it," he returned "Better get your friends here before they'll arrive"

"Robin really isn't here" Djaq said feeling her anxiety growing.

If Gisborne was alone and seriously injured, then who were the ones who chased him? Gisborne rose his head and for a while he fixed his eyes on her face all the time clenching her wrist so strongly that Djaq was afraid that in a minute he would break it. But she didn't move, hoping that he would realisethat she told him the truth.

"Figures," Gisborne let go of her hand "One and only time this bastard would be really needed and he isn't here"

Djaq massaged her aching wrist and again reached to the wound.

"I'll stop the bleeding" she said.

"Why?" he asked examining her.

"Because you are wounded and I am a physician," was her simple answer.

Djaq took care of her patient listening to the more and more intensifying rain.

_' Please let Robin come back before Gisborne's men'_ her silent prayer was carried to heaven.

---------------------------------------------

They both heard horses outside the cave at the same moment.

"Hell!" Gisborne cursed under his breath. Djaq knew that there was no sense in asking who the people outside the cave were, as she knew for certain that those weren't her friends.

"Check the caves!" A man's voice gave the order.

"I am checking."

"Bloody rain!"

"Shut up and keep looking, weâ ve got to find him!"

Djaq listened, counting the voices to guess how many of them there were. So far she could hear five different voices. She didn't have a chance against five. She glanced at Gisborne.

"You should have fled while you had the chance," he muttered.

"Who are they?" she whispered, but Gisborne didn't answer.

She wanted to ask him again when she heard voices coming closer. They would find them within a few seconds.

Djaq quickly ripped off her tag from her neck and tossed it to the pile of bandages lying behind stones, hoping that the rest would find it and treat it as call for help.

"What are you doing here, Gisborne?" The tall man asked, appearing up opposite them. Gisborne didn't answer.

"Kill them?" One of his companions asked, reaching for his sword

"No, your idiot, we can't leave behind a trail like that. We will take them with us," the man which had entered first, clearly the leader, decided, "Can never have too many workers!" The rest of them croaked quietly with laughter.

"And what if someone is looking for them?" The shortest from the group asked.

The leader directed his stare at the two prisoners

" Nobody will care about what happens to Gisborne," he turned his eyes toward Djaq, "And I don't think anybody would bother to search for his little Saracen servant."

Djaq closed her eyes, hoping it wasn't true, that this man was wrong and that somebody would look for her. Faces of her friends passed in front of her eyes.

_'You will search for me, won't you?'_

Will's face appeared in front of her, his calming voice, his expressive eyes...

_'You won't leave me, will you?'_

"Load them onto the wagon," the leader ordered, "We should be at the Nottingham borders by now," he headed to Gisborne, who was being held up by two of the men, and punched him in the gut, "but we wasted our precious time chasing our little friend."

Gisborne started to cough with blood and Djaq bent her head expecting her own portions of blows. Fortunately they were in hurry. Someone's hand grasped her arm and twisted it badly as they dragged her out of the cave, straight into the stormy night.

----------------------------------------------------

Will ran as quickly as he could, ignoring as branches hit him in the face, and the cold rain falling from the sky.

He had Djaq's face before his eyes all the time, just as she had looked like when they went their different ways that morning. His intestines were clenched into a tight knot and no matter how much his common sense wanted to slow down, his body protested. Djaq needed help. He just knew it.

When he got to the campsite, in half the time it usually took to get there, he was so exhausted that he didn't notice a root sticking out of the ground so he tripped and fell.

As he rose slowly from the ground, he noticed that there was huddle of horses outside the cave.

In a flash of lightening, Will saw a man leading a limping Djaq towards the wagon.

There were five of them, so he couldn't risk open attack.

_'Damn you Robin, and your waiting for bloody daylight!'_ Will watched as the rest of the men got on their horses, at such a intense rain chances that there would be left enough tracks to find them after few hours were minimal.

_'So much for tracks'_ Will thought with resignation as one of men intentionally stayed at the back to cover up the markings.

He could only follow them and wait for the right moment to free Djaq.

Without even considering the idea of waiting for the others, he followed them in the shadows, grateful that the mud didn't let them move to fast.

-----------------

**SO?????**

**PLEASE TELL ME:):):):)**


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N. **BIG THANK YOU** to everyone who have left me a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Keep them coming:):):):):):)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They moved too fast in that weather not paying attention for their tired horses.

Djaq grasped that leaving Nottingham was their priority, because the more her kidnappers distanced themselves from Sherwood the more relaxed and confident they've become and as a result they've lowered attention toward prisoners in the wagon.

She gradually moved closely Gisborne, they'd tied her hands at front so she was able to touch his wound with fingers.

Fortunately it looked like that she had managed to stop the bleeding.

" How many times I've to repeat myself for you to grasp it: don't touch me you Saracen filth!" he snapped opening his eyes "Who are they? Where are they taking us? " she asked ignoring his outburst

Gisborne closed his eyes ignoring her.

Djaq huffed irritably and punched him in the arm.

" Thanks to me you won't bleed out so at least you could do is answer me!"

Gisborne was furious! How dare she act like that!

But after a while he responded " There were reports for some time about disappearing of young peasants, they all came from villages at Nottingham edges and they have always disappeared in that one day of the month when me and soldiers have been occupied with the transport of received taxes and your fearless leader has been busy with robbing them"

"And you decided to check it? YOU were searching for missing peasants? " she asked with disbelief

" Somebody must pay those taxes and the less peasants means the less money to collect " he snapped

Djaq winced, she didn't want to make him mad, she wanted to learn who the ones who held them captive were.

" So you found them and...?" she asked

"And I was injured" he snapped back and closed his eyes uttering there discussion

"Where are they taking us?" she asked after a bit

Gisborne responded not opening his eyes "Most probably the same place where they're holding the others before they sell them." he stated "And now shut up and let me sleep"

Djaq went quiet and she looked around , it was brightly new day , and as far as she could say they're already in the different county. Her drenched clothes clung to her skin and she shivered with cold.

_' Gisborne won't survive long in such conditions'_ she realized

She had looked carefully at people who rode by a wagon, there was no trace of sympathy on their faces.Only dark determination, greed and cruelty

Leader, which how she'd understood was called Anton rode up closely to the wagon.

" We will stay in the ravine for a while, we can't risk that somebody will notice us" he said

The one who first had reached for the sword in the cave smiled cruelly "Now we can kill them"

Djaq shivered and Gisborne's eyes opened abruptly

"No Tom. There is no point, we can get a tidy sum for them "Anton decided

Tom put the sword back with displeasure.

" Sam" he called "test their bonds and gag them, I want to have a nap without interruptions "

The man with the beard nodded .

They drove to the ravine.

Djaq felt her hope skipping , again she was a slave ready to be sold, perhaps it was her destiny all along.

A movement at entry of the ravine turned her attention. She twisted her head and strained her eyes.

There, behind bushes...

_'Will!'_ both her mind and heart screamed recognizing familiar face _'Will, Will, Will'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Where the heck are they ?!" Robin shouted with frustration looking around the camp.

Everything was saturated, after the long rain, but it didn't look anything disappeared, apart from two members of the group.

" Anything?" Robin asked Alan and Much who were looking around the camp

" Nothing! "Much responded

" And even if something was here that bloody rain blurred it "Alan kicked lying branch with frustration

" Robin!" John called coming out the cave" I found it among dirty bandages " he said showing them a tag.

" It's Djaq's " Much whispered

Robin gulped, his sense of guilty started being unbearable when he looked at the small tag lying on John's gigantic hand.

" Right! Let's check around the camp, there have to be some explanation! " he decided

" We already did, there is nothing!" Alan shouted angrily

" So we'll check again "Robin snapped

Alan wanted to answer him but Much caught his arm " Come on!"

Robin sighted" It's good that Will went at night, at least they're together " he said" You're right when you allowed him to go " he patted John's shoulder

" Yeah "John said , none of them have courage to say aloud what they've most feared

What if Will and Djaq weren't together ?

" I thought that I'm acting justly that it would better that way " Robin said watching the forest

" We all make mistakes" John admitted quietly

He cared about Djaq more than about other members of the group and now not knowing what had happened with her, he just couldn't force himself to console Robin.

" And we must live with them" Robin said

He knew that it wasn't only about Djaq and Will anymore, the stake was a future of the entire gang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will waited in his hideout observing five men.

He saw them spreading blankets and gearing up to sleep.

He knew that he had risked earlier but upon seeing Djaq's desperate eyes he'd had to do it, he'd had to let her know that he'd been there , he'd had to assure her that she'd been alone.

Shine and joy in her gaze had been an recompense more than enough for a risk.

But by showing himself for Djaq he'd managed also to notice the face of the second prisoner and from that moment on he couldn't stop to think thanks to what evil spirit in the middle of that mess appeared Guy of Gisborne?!

Will shake off contemplations , it's been noon and all men, including the one who was supposed to be on guard were already sleeping , tired out with night ride.

Keeping close to the walls of the ravine Will moved toward the wagon.

He had to admit that they've chose a stopping place very well, that ravine was an ideal hiding place.

Djaq's nerves were tensed to borders, every rustle alarmed her and each time she's hoped that it's Will.

Hand emerged from the shadow and gently touched her shoulder.

Djaq turned abruptly and she breathed a sigh of relief. Will.

Will took the gag out of her mouth and using knife cut the bonds freeing her hands .

" You're alright?" he murmur, he knew that it was stupid but he simply had to hear her voice to make sure

"Yes"

And it's a truth they're alone against five bandits , she was soaked to the skin and yet she felt safe.

Will couldn't stop himself and gently stroked her face. Djaq's eyes winded in surprise. That was something new.

Seeing that Will lowered his hand ashamed.

" Let's go" he whispered

He reached out his hand wanting to help get out from the wagon.

Djaq fingers itched to grasp his hand and never let it go.

She knew, that Will's hands were strong, slightly harsh from the work, his fingers slender and long enough to cover her entire much smaller hand.

She extended her hand and smiled feeling his strong grasp.

But when Will tried to get her of she stopped him with light pull

"No, Will, we can't leave him like that" she whispered pointing at laying Gisborne

Will looked at her shocked. " Are you kidding?! It's Gisborne "

Djaq let go of his hand and flinched not feeling his warm anymore but doggedly she moved to Gisborne and removed his gag

" I won't leave him " she said stubbornly" My father always said that true physician can't abandon his patient "

Will sighed, he knew that look, he'd been able to see before when she'd quarreled with him about the Greek fire and knowing Djaq he was sure that nothing would force her to change her mind.

" If you want to rescue anybody I would suggest to stop chatting and start acting" Gisborne's irritated voice started them

Will clenched his teeth. Getting them both out of there wouldn't be that simple.

_' Robin will have a fit when he learns about it'_ he thought reaching and cutting Gisborne's bonds _'But he's the one to blame, after all he shouldn't have left Djaq alone'_ Will smirked

"We'll do it .." he whispered

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DON"T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I LOVE** **COMMENTS:):):):):):)**


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. Hi! It's me again:)_

_Thank you for all your wonderful comments:)_

_I hope you won't be disappoint with that part:)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" From all idiotic plans I've heard about this one is the worst" Gisborne muttered lying in the cart

"Shut up before they hear you" Will barked "You should be grateful that we're taking you with us"

Will turned away his head seeing Djaq's glancing, they had no time for pointless quarrels.

They've almost reached the entry to the ravine and still managed not to alarm anybody.

Djaq, lying on the bottom of the cart watched sleeping while Will led horses drawing the cart carefully.

They were at the entrance, now it's time for next part of their plan.

Will stopped horses and got on on the coachman spot .

" Ready?" he whispered looking around and picking up reins

"Wait!" Djaq stopped him" Your clothes, they'll find out "

Will looked at himself, indeed his clearly brown outfit was too different from the dark Gisborne's clothes to let anybody mistake them.

Djaq peeked at Gisborne and seeing that he also grasped their situations she reached for his cape.

" Watch out!" he snapped pushing her hands away.

He unfastened his cape and threw it to Will "It's worth more than you"

Djaq rolled her eyes and Will not saying a word wrapped himself up in cape

"Here we go!" he said and lashed horses sharply "Go!"

Horses neighed loud and the wagon moved.

Djaq pressed herself beside Gisborne to the floor , behind they could hear shouts of woken up tradesmen.

"They're escaping!"

" Catch them!"

"I'll kill him!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drove for 10 minutes through the forest, their pursuit them not far behind them when Will called

"Get ready!"

Djaq quickly got up and grasped Gisborne's arm

" Don't even start, you'll need my help! "she shouted seeing his face.

He followed her eyesight, they've driven into very sharp turn and for few precious seconds they're supposed to disappear from their pursuit view.

" Jump!" Will turned roughly

Djaq was able to call " Good luck" to him before firmly gripping Gisborne's arm she jumped of the rushing wagon and rolled into high grass.

Both pressed themselves to the ground hoping that thick bushes would shield them.

They're right, five rushing horses passed them fast.

Djaq on all fours crawled up to Gisborne and not trying to touch him in anxiety of the another repelling, pointed their direction.

Gisborne nodded and followed her without a word.

_' Watch out Will'_ she thought hearing in the distance sounds of driving carriage

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will breathed a sigh of relief seeing that five riders were still following him.

They hadn't noticed her, Djaq was safe.

Will smiled , now he had to convince them that the further pursuit was pointless.

He lashed horses so that they ran faster, he knew that he had only one chance but he couldn't let himself to be afraid, he'd given Djaq his word that he would come back and he had every intention to keep it.

The dodge was right before him.

_' It's now or_ never' Will let go of reins and the cart soared straight into the hole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Madman!" Sam yelled stopping his horse just above the chasm.

Tom got off his horse and came near the edge.

The cart laid at the bottom, only black cape held by fragments of the wreck fluttered in the wind.

" Can you see anybody?" Anton asked not getting off his horse

" No, but we need go down and check " Tom began looking for a path

" Are you crazy?!" Nathan hold on his arm" Even if they've survived it soon they will die from wounds and wolves will take care of the rest, we've already wasted enough time!"

" Nathan is right, buyers won't be waiting, we must send goods today at night "Anthon decided turning his horse back.

The others followed him, except for Tom who watched the wreck for a long moment .

He'd wanted to have a share in their death, they didn't deserve such a kind end

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will, hanging right under the brink of a precipice breathed again hearing the fifth horse moving away from the brink.

The tiny shelf on which he's was standing was completely invisible from above, by still extremely steep.

He gradually climbed up.

" Thanks uncle!" he whispered shaking hands from the dirt.

It's been his uncle Jacob who had taught him that trick a long time ago, they even had practiced it exactly on this precipice whenever they'd been coming back to Locksley from Jacob's village.

Flush of longing sewed through Will, it's been quite a lot time from the day when for the last time he'd visited his father and brother, too much time.

_' I will go to them as soon as we come back to Sherwood'_ he decided in his heart of hearts hoping that certain beautiful Saracen would agree to keep him company in that expedition

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hadn't said a word from the moment they'd moved, but Djaq's sensitize hearing easily detected the change in his breathing.

Gisborne was more and more weak.

" We'll stay here" she decided stopping by the huge oak.

She no longer heard any sound of pursuit so she could assume that for a moment they're safe.

Gisborne didn't protest, he simply sat down leaning his back against the tree.

Djaq frowned when she noticed blood on his hand, his wound was bleeding again.

" You are bleeding" she remarked coming up closer

"Yeah, thanks to your great plan I've almost broken my neck and now I'll bleed to death!" he snapped "who's idea exactly was that idiocy with jumping from the cart?!"

" We had to convince them that we're dead so that they won't chase us "Djaq pointed and raised her hands questioningly She didn't add that they'd had to do it because in his condition he wouldn't have been to avoid being caught again.

Gisborne didn't answer. He hated the feeling that he owes to somebody, didn't want to owe anything to anybody.

But he acknowledged her unspoken question and let her one more time take care of his wound.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?" Djaq whispered looking around

She'd fixed Gisborne and now she was waiting for Will.

" Come on Will, don't do this to me"

Faint whistle disrupted forest calm and Djaq breathed with relief.

" Everyone in one piece?" Will asked coming closer

" What took you so long? " she asked watching him from head o tooth in order to check if he's wounded.

Will only smiled slightly, those untold words reached through to him clearly through her expressive eyes.

_' I's worried, I'm glad you OK'_

Gisborne grunted loudly observing the young couple.

At the moment the last thing he needed was a sight of people in love, he felt as he was going to puke.

" What about him?" Will asked quickly averting his gaze from Djaq's face

" I must worry you, I'm still alive "Gisborne growled

Will took a step forward, he still remembered the tightening of the rope on his neck when he'd almost been hung on the order of the sheriff and Gisborne.

But Djaq's hand stopped him.

He unclenched his fists, Gisborne was wounded. He was a bastard but he was also Djaq's patient.

" Let's go" he said "we have a long way home"

"Wait" Djaq looked at Gisborne " did you tell me a truth about those disappearing people? They are selling them?"

Gisborne looked at her like she had a second head" No I didn't, I made it up in order to amuse you! " he said sarcastically

" When are they selling them?" Djaq asked, it looked like that the longer she was in his company the more easily for her was to ignore his sarcasm

Gisborne shrugged his shoulders

" Today "Will answered" I heard them talked about it " he clarified seeing their questioning looks.

Djaq bite her lips.

" You think that we could...?" she asked

Will looked at her surprised "Wouldn't be better if we get the others first"

Djaq knew that he was right that it was logical option, but...

"But we won't rescue those who they sell today, they'll melt into thin air" she completed with whisper remembering her own captivity, pain of being treat as a plaything, as a thing and despair of no hope.

She raised glazed eyes on Will

"We must rescue them. There is nothing worse than enslavement Will, nothing worse "her voice was intense

" It's better be only a clumsy joke "Gisborne started but Djaq interrupted him

" You already forgot, fewer peasants mean less money " she looked him straight into eyes.

Gisborne closed his mouth

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO??????????????????  
DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK:):):):)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N. Thank you to all who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Following their track was astonishingly simple.

They didn't cover up their tracks anymore and Will with ease could forecast which road they would choose without the risk of being noticed. Will stopped in place and examined his companions.

Gisborne was walking on his own and Will had to admit that the man was strong, he should have collapsed a long time ago from tiredness and pain.

Djaq followed few strides behind him, watching Gisborne and protecting their back.

Will looked ahead and Djaq joined him.

" Is it here?" she asked looking around

They stood on the bank, in the bottom she noticed the road which the bandits had gone earlier .

Will nodded "I think so, there"he pointed formations of rocks "at one time there was a mine "

Djaq squinted her eyes, in the distance she could see the yellow hat. Will was right, it looked out as if the entire five disappeared inside the mountain.

" When are we moving?" she asked

Will looked at the sun, it was too high, they wouldn't manage to approach unnoticed.

Djaq also looked at the sun

"Rest?" she asked

Will nodded .

Djaq came up to Gisborne who sat leaning against one of trees.

" Are there more of them?" she asked

Gisborne shook his head "I don't know"

" We must take it into account , after all they didn't leave prisoners alone" Will stated coming closer Djaq agreed with him "Eight, nine?" she suggested Will sat down in the shadow leaning against rock and put his axe beside "Probably" he agreed "we will see " Djaq looked at both men, they looked calm and relaxed but she knew from experience that it wasn't true, they were like leopards gearing up for the attack.

She wiped her face with hand, if she was supposed to be useful in the fight she had to rest. Her the wound wasn't as dangerous as Gisborne's but it began more and more plaguing her. Also she should have changed dressing, but at the moment she didn't have strength to do it.

She felt someone's eyes on herself and raised her head.

Will sat looking straight at her. She smiled lightly seeing that he left a spot large enough for one person between himself and the rock wall.

He didn't say a word, he carried no gesture out.

It has always been that way between them, he's been leaving the place for her by his side but he's never said a word about it and she's never used his not spoken offer in order to not to seem weak , to protect her feelings.

But here and now there was only the two of them and Gisborne and she realized that she didn't have to pretend anymore.

Will had to hid his surprise when she sat down by him.

For the first time she accepted his offer, for the first time she allowed him to take care of her, even if only just for a moment.

He smiled, with wide joyful smile watching her dark head based on his arm.

" England is so cold" Djaq whispered looking straight ahead "it's always been so warm at home"

Will gently ran his fingers over her hand resting between them

"Tell me about it" he asked quietly scared that it would spoil the moment but he wanted to know what she's thinking about what she's been missing , he wanted to listen to the sound of her voice.

Djaq lifted her head surprised, she didn't think that anybody would ever ask, would want to know.

Bright eyes came across dark one.

Will wanted to know, he wanted to get to know her.

He was afraid that he had scared her away that his curiosity had frightened her.

He's going to start explaining himself, to wipe out what he'd said when Djaq again put the head on his shoulder

" The most beautiful part of the day are mornings when the sun lights up the desert ..." she began closing her eyes and evoking a long time ago not seen views.

Gisborne sat with his eyes shut . He felt like stopping their conversation, he didn't want to hear those stories , he didn't want to look at those two, they made him feel old and an too experienced .

But he made no move, he let them believe that he's sleeping. Why? To that question even he didn't know the answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marian got off the horse and looked at outlaws gathered in the camp. The atmosphere was so tense that it could be cut with the knife.

Much was stirring some strange smelling dish in the pot hanging above the fire. On the other side of the fire sat Little John with his eyes fixed on flames as he's dispassionately turning the small wooden object in his fingers , Alan lay further, he covered his face with arm but it was obvious that he didn't sleep, his foots was tapping nervous rhythm .

Robin stood on the sidelines, his back against the tree with crossed hands.

" Lady Marian" Much noticed her and greeted, John nodded and Alan made no move too deep in his thoughts.

" Anything?" Robin asked.

After their no effective searching Robin had asked Marion to see if Djaq and Will hadn't been capture by Sheriff's men..

Marian touched his arm

"There are not in Nottingham" she said

Robin ran a hand through his hair.

" Now what?" Alan asked getting up from his position" any bright ideas? " he asked mockingly

Robin made a sudden move but stopped, John's eyes carried the track of the similar accusation that has been gleaming in Alan's eyes, even always loyal Much had a hint of disappointment on his face.

Robin turned on the heel and walked away.

Marian looked on remaining ready to defend Robin but Alan came back to his previous position, and John then again fixed his eyes on the fire.

Only Much was looking at her sadly.

" Go to him" he asked

Robin stood with his back to her when she approached

"I'm sorry" she gave putting a hand on his back Robin sighed

" I've made a decision, it's my responsibility, not yours"

Marian stood directly opposite of him and stroked his cheek "You cannot predict everything, you aren't God"

Robin didn't answer but hung his head down.

Marian embraced him,it was her fault that this strong man was tormented with sense of guilt and she couldn't help him.

" Master Robin" Much's voice shattered the silence "Someone's here"

Robin let her go.

" Let's see who'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gisborne was still sleeping when Djaq opened her eyes.

Stuck between rock and Will's warm body she didn't feel like moving at all but her wound really demanded attention.

" Better?" she heard gentle question and raised amazed eyes on completely roused Will

"You didn't sleep" she found "you should have woken me up, you didn't have to stay on watch whole time" she remarked Will smiled, that was entire Djaq.

" I know" he stated and knitted his brows seeing her tentatively touching her side

"Your wound. We should take care of it"

Djaq waved her hand "It's nothing, I must only change dressing"

But Will's kneeling already by her with the canteen of water.

" Tell me what to do" he asked

Djaq looked at him speechless, she wasn't used to be taken care of , usually it's been her who looked after others. Her usual reaction for the offer like that would be rejection and self-contained dressing the wound but this situation wasn't normal after all, and she trusted Will Scarlet.

" Clean it with water, and then spread with it"she took out of the pocket the brown powder. Will nodded and gently drew bandages aside.

Djaq observed him through squint eyelids. He was absolutely concentrate on his task, as if his one careless move could kill her yet his hands moved around with confidence.

She could fell his cold fingers on her skin and warm breath caressing her cheek when he gently cleaned her wound.

Will looked fascinated at the contrast between his own fair hands and her dark skin. She was so soft that he was afraid that he'd break her in his hands which seemed huge on her petite body.

Her smell, a mix of jasmine, vanilla and something else, something unique, undefined, filled up the his senses and Will hoped that it would stay on him.

When he finished he got up offering her his hand.

" Let's wake up Gisborne" he said

"Let's" Djaq got up and she tightened her fingers around his hand " Thank you" she whispered

"Are we going or you intend to carry on? This is why we stopped?! "annoyed Gisborne asked

His patience and control run out.

Will reached for his axe.

" In half an hour we'll reach the mine. We can come in unnoticed thanks to old system of carrying water, at this hour the water level will be low enough for us to walk "Will explained" it should work "

Gisborne raised his eyebrows. It looked like that that silent outlaw wasn't so stupid after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO??????????? WHAT DO YOU THINK??????????????**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N. OMG! I can believe how long it didn't upd!!_

_I'm so sorry!_

_Please tell me that there're still those among you, who are interested in this story, even if in the show they already said those three beautiful words to each other:)_

* * *

Will was right the water level was low enough to walk, water came only to his knees.

But it was also so dreadfully cold that after a few meters their lips were blue and Djaq's hands began trembling.

A strong current also didn't make their task easier, they had to watch out all the time as not to slip and get carried away by the water.

Will went first carefully examining the way in darkness, Djaq and Gisborne right behind him, arm by arm

Although they didn't want to admit it , they needed each other , Gisborne weakened with the wound and Djaq who, because of her short height, water came almost to hips.

" It's here" Will whispered. He hold on an edge of an opening in a wall above his head with both hands and pulled himself up .

After a bit his head and shoulders emerged.

Djaq looked upward doubtfully. She could just as well try to leap at heaven.Gisborne grunted a few words but too quietly for his companion to catch them.

Djaq glanced at him surprised when he bent and joined his hands making a step.

" Would you hurry up!"he snapped

Djaq based her hand on his shoulder and put one foot on the step he'd made. With one single and rather rapid move she was in air where Will's hands caught her. Both looked at themselves started, they didn't except something like that from Gisborne.

With they jointed strength they pulled Gisborne up, but they stopped themselves from any comments when they saw his deadly look.

They were in something what look like the rock alcove where from they could, not visible for anybody, watch practically entire mine.

It wasn't large and it seamed like the bandits had only used two joined big corridors, the closest one to the entry ,which had been before a quarters of miners as Will explained

" There they're!" Djaq pointed in the direction of massive cages.

Concentrated by the wall, they held about 30 persons, the majority of them was sleeping exhausted, a few younger were weeping.

Will clenched his teeth in anger.He could see children there

Gisborne was much more interested in bandits and their weapon .

" There is eight of them there" he stated as he retreated into the depths of the corridor where they could talk more freely

"How do you know?" Djaq asked amazed

"Eight pallets" Will responded showing them with move of his head

Gisborne nodded "I'm curious how do you want to defeat them, practically unarmed and without the plan"

Djaq bit her lips and looked around searching for the inspiration. Her eyes fell on the river passing by corridor they had come.

"WIll..." she started but went quiet at the sight of his pale face.

She moved closer to him and followed his eyesight toward young boy sitting alone in the corner of the third cage. His figure seemed strangely familiar to her.

Suddenly she gasped putting a hand to the mouth. That boy looked like the younger version of Will.

--

Robin and Marian came up to outlaws gathered around elderly man

" Dan Scarlet!" Robin called joyfully at the sight of his former servant

" Master Robin, thank God I've found you " old man sighted , his gray hair were in the disarray and his face wore the stigma of pain

" What happened?" Robin asked leading Dan to the fire and sitting down beside him, the rest of group following

" It's Luke, Robin, he was supposed to come back yesterday, from my brother's village but he's nowhere to be found " Dan shook his head" I know that it will sound strange but until now he's never been late and I simply feel that something bad happened to him "

Robin knitted his brows, he knew Will's father his whole life and he hasn't been a man who would panic without the reason.

Luke was young, and probably he just stay longer in the village but he was also a brother of a member of their gang. If something happened to him it concerned all of them.

" We will find him" he reassured Dan gripping his shoulder and looked at the others.

John and Alan nodded , if Luke Scarlet was in trouble they were ready to help him.

Dan sighted with relief hearing those words and looked around

"Where is Will?" he asked watching Robin.

Robin frowned, he was afraid of that question.

--

"This is Luke, my brother, Luke" Will stated, his eyes lodge to his brother form

Djaq gripped his arm and shook him

"We will free him Will" she assured him

Will shook off his shock, his eyes then again concentrated on searching for weak points which they could exploit

Djaq pulled his sleeve

"Will what about the river? Maybe we can use it?" she suggested

Will looked at it with the thought. It could work.

" There should be still dams. Miners used to regulate the river , they're situated further down the river " Will stated.

Djaq nodded , although just by thinking of another walk in cold water she had goose's skin.

Gisborne groaned hearing it

"There is no way!" he announced

Will looked at him coldly

"You will be more useful to Djaq than me" he said

Djaq wanted to protest, she didn't want them to split again but Will stopped her

"If it's supposed to work we must find the different way out for prisoners than the one with which we entered" he said and pulled her to the muzzle above flowing river "Can you see this big hole on the right?"

Djaq nodded and slightly blushed feeling Wills' warm breath right by her ear.

"It's leading to the corridor which splits to three smaller" Will explained "Two are ending with dead end, but one is leading outside, somewhere on the mountain slope at least my uncle claimed so. Will you cope ?"

Djaq smiled.That was easy thing to do compared to walking in freezing water.

Gisborne mutely joined to them. It's a plan of sort.

Quietly he slid down along the wall directly to icy water. Will caught Djaq hands and he lowered her down only to join them at the bottom.

" Good luck" he whispered to Djaq, she mouthed the same and moved toward the hole.

Gisborne was ready to follow behind her when strong hand tightened on his shoulder stopping him in place.

He turned and came across Will's hard look . He acknowledged the massage with grunt and Will let him go.

No words were needed, that look said everything.

_' If something happens to her you will pay for it' _

Gisborne shook his head, well at the moment they had to cooperate but he didn't have find it appealing, right?

* * *

**SO??**

**PLEASE TELL ME:):):)**


	8. Chapter 8

_A.N. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!_

* * *

Djaq hasn't remembered to be so cold ever before. It seemed that water was not only drenching their clothes but also penetrating through skin and getting to bones. Of course as a physician she knew that it was impossible but at the moment she just felt like that.

" Another dead end" Gisborne snapped at the sight of the stone wall blocking the way forward.

Djaq groaned. Two ways checked , only one remained. It wasn't their lucky day.

Gisborne turned without the word and moved toward the exit almost knocking her over

„ Watch it!" he growled.

He was fed up, his side bothered him more and more, around he could see only rocks and water, and on top of this he had to bear the company of Saracen boor!

However Djaq didn't withdrew seeing his angry eyes.The eyes that carried look which froze hearts of all citizens of Nottingham.

„ If you were more careful nothing would have happened" she stated calmly and turned her back to him heading for the exit.

Gisborne was dumb struck for a moment. Nobody has ever dared to talk to him like that and nobody has certainly ever turned back on him completely ignoring his anger.

But surprisingly this one bandit with dark skin and bizarre accent obviously wasn't afraid of him at all.

Angry he stretched his hand out and caught her shoulder stopping her in place.

His palms tightened on slim arm and with angry voice he hissed

"Don't you dare do it ever again! Don't you dare !"

Djaq suppressed shiver. That man could be really terrifying. But despite that she calmly turned her head in his direction and came across his angry eyes.

"Let go of me. We have to go" she said with the entire firmness she could muser.

Their eyes met for a moment.

Gisborne released her arm from his grip and looked at dismissing figure with curiosity.

It looked like that they had more in common than he'd thought.

For a moment when their eyes were connected he saw himself in her orbs, himself from before he'd donned the black armor before he'd started valuing money and power above all else , himself from times when for the first time he'd touched the entire evil of this world and become convinced that only strong survives.

--

Will examined the wooden structure with was stopping masses of water from flooding the cave .

The dam was in very bad shape. It looked like as if first striking of the axe could smash it to pieces.

Will gently touched wood with his hand trying to sense the weak point.

Now he only had to figure out how to free mass of water, so everyone would manage to leave the cave. So that Djaq and Luke would make it.

His fingers came across series of cracks and the smile find it's way on his lips.

He reached for his hatchet.

--

Djaq was focusing her eyes on darkness fully aware that very much furious Gisborne was standing behind her. For a moment when he'd held her shoulder in a steely grip she'd been certain that he would hit her. Why he hadn't done that , she wasn't able to tell.

Now however standing in icy water and expecting Will, it dawn on her that for a second she had seen something in Gisborne's eyes a flash with seemed familiar to her . Emotions which didn't fit to the picture of cold and cruel knight she knew .

"Hurry up Will" she whispered.

He was gone for too long. Suddenly she become aware that after all Will was alone. What if something happened to, what if a river carried him away, what if he fell into hands of thugs, what if...

Her muscles tensed. She should have gone with Will. Now she had to seek him out, maybe he needs help.

" He's fine" Gisborne said roughly leaning with his back against the wall.

"You can't know" Djaq whispered not turning her head.

Gisborne shrugged.It was her choice if she didn't want to listen a voice of reason .

Will's tall figure emerged from darkness into view.

Not paying attention to Gisborne presence Djaq quickly moved in his direction.

„ I told you" Gisborne muttered

Will smiled, even now in dark cold caves the view of Djaq making her way toward him was the most beautiful view he's ever seen.

" Are you OK?" 'they asked simultaneously and stretched their hands out in each other direction as if they wanted to make sure that they were really standing opposite each other.

„ For Christ sake! You will have lots of time for this when we get out of here!" Gisborne went up closer looking at those symptoms of mutual affection with the distaste but also, what he would never admit to anyone, with the trace of jealousy.

Will dropped his hand and measured him with a cold look

" Have you found a way out?" he asked

„ Yes, it's quite steeply but it should work" Djaq answered

Will nodded his head.

„ What about the dam?" Djaq looked around

„ It's done" Will answered „ I mounted a mechanism and in suitable moment water will pour the cave"

„ So know we must only find way to get out prisoners out of there" Djaq completed

„ Diversion" Gisborne gave

Will and Djaq looked at him clearly surprised.

"One of us will drag them away from cages and deep into the caves" Gisborne started with narrowed eyes "two remaining will free prisoners and lead them out through the tunnel while the third will flood the cave"

Will thought for a moment. That plan made sense.It seemed that Gisborne had been thinking about it for a moment.

„ And who exactly will lead them away?" Djaq returned angrily glaring at Gisborne . She had forebodings that she already knew the answer.

Gisborne only glanced suggestively at the young carpenter.

„ No!" Djaq snapped

Gisborne had to stop himself for snarling at the sight of her diminutive figure standing with widely deployed legs with hands based on hips. She looked as if she was ready to attack him for even suggesting that kind of solution.

„ Why not you?! Or me?!" Djaq growled

Gisborne shook his head

"Because this is logical " he told briefly

"He's right" Will spoke standing up right behind Djaq .

She turned quickly not believing her ears.

„ Are you serious?!" Djaq watched him not understanding how he could support t Gisborne's idea .

Will rested his hands on her shoulders in the calming gesture.

"I'm in the best condition of us all and I'm the only one who knows those caves" he said rubbing her arms with his hands.

Djaq trembled surprised. His touch has been usually limited to single caress, a simple stroke of her hand or cheek with never lasted longer than fractions of seconds.

For the first time he gathered enough courage to not withdrawn. It felt so right to touch her that way.

Djaq raised her eyes to him. The touch of his hand on her body was different than the touch of any other man.

Their touch horrified her,it made her feel more alert. Will's touch calmed her.It made her feel safe.

„ It'll work" Will promised.

They stood quietly forgetting about pain, the cold and danger.

Conscious of only what they could see in each other eyes.

„ It'll work" Djaq repeated his words.

**SOOOOO??**

**PLEASE TELL ME!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_A.N. Thank you to those who reviewed!!_

* * *

Half an hour later she wasn't so certain.

Arm in a arm with Gisbourne they slowly crawled in the direction of cages pitifully conscious of the fact that the slight mistake would lead to revealing their presence by bandits.

Djaq passed her eyes over the cages eyes over until their stopped on Luke.

He sat with his knees pulled under his chin and lowered head.

Djaq swallowed tears reminding herself as less than a year ago she'd been in a very similar cage making her way to the slave work in the mine. Too good she remembered how world had looked from behind grating, how helpless she'd felt trapped in the cage.

Luke, as if sensing her glancing suddenly raised his head and their eyes met.

Luke's eyes sparkled, his hunched shoulders straightened up.

Djaq quickly raised her finger to the mouth giving him a " stay quiet" sign.

.She hoped that nobody beside him had noticed them.

Luke almost imperceptibly nodded his head.

Gisborne breathed a sigh of relief.

For a few seconds he was sure that the young peasant would betray their presence.

He tightened his teeth feeling as with every move his wound open anew.

_' I wonder if Marion would appreciate me now when I am bleeding on the floor of this rathole saving worthless peasants '_ he thought with bitterness.

They were already at the cage in which Will's brother was. They slowly rose off the floor and on two legs they started moving along the cave wall.

Cages with prisoners were placed along them, but between them and the wall of the cave was left a narrow pass, practically not visible for persons situated in depths of the cave.

Through that slit they were going to get unnoticed into all three cages. Luke, trying not to look suspicious moved slightly in the direction of the back.

„ Hey you! Don't drill " one of thugs came up to the cage, his eyes focused on Luke.

Djaq and Gisborne pressed themselves against the wall trying to blend in the crack.

„ I' m sorry " Luke whispered horrified Gisborne with toss pressed Djaq's face into his shoulder hiding his own face in the cape.

_' Eyes '_ Djaq realized _'in this darkness he could see our eyes' _

Tom look carefully at the prisoners.

For a moment he was sure that he noticed something. Some flash in depth of cages.

" Alright?" Anton asked from his place at the fire, his hand already on the sword.

Tom shrugged .

„ Yea" he stated „ they cannot wait when they'll see their new home! "

Bandits answered with laughter.

Hearing distancing footsteps Djaq raised her head.

"I hope that you don't have any louse " Gisborne commented shaking his shoulder.

Djaq only shook her head not letting him to provoke her. She suddenly realized that she was slowly beginning to work out the riddle which Guy of Gisborne was.She could anticipate his next reaction.

Luke tightened his hands on grating in the corner of the cage and Djaq stopped thinking about Gisborne.

"We are Robin Hood we will help you" she whispered quickly seeing other faces turning in their direction "but at the moment you must not move! Don't turn your heads" she asked

Her companion was silent hiding himself in the darkness. He had a feeling that his face wouldn't be particularly welcome .

„ Will?" Luke looked at her with hope

„ Luke, your brother will distract their attention and we will open the cages" Djaq with whisper betrayed him their plan "you will have to go with us, we will take you to the other way out"

Only now Luke noticed the man standing in the shadow behind Djaq and almost shouted at the sight of Gisborne.

„ It's...!" Djaq reached through grating and put her hand on his mouth muffling next words.

„ He's helping " she explained „ you have to trust me " she pleaded aware of the fact that alone she wouldn't manage to control the crowd

Luke nodded his head and Djaq moved her hand away

"I trust you" he guaranteed clamping his fingers around her hand " you are Will's Jade"

-- --

Men and women gathered in the center of the village finished their story and now with hope fixed their eyes on the gang.

Robin with frustration ran his hand through his hair.

„ Why we didn't hear about it earlier?!"

Nobody of persons gathered around him was able to answer his question.

„ We didn't know..." one of men started hesitantly

„ We're afraid" Dan's brother explained briefly " we were to just afraid" he admitted with shame

Little John lightly patted his shoulder.

"We will help you" he promised

„ How many people disappeared so far?" Robin asked

„ 15 men and 8 women" older with age the man announced „ they vanished"

„ And they all disappeared during this time of month" Robin whispered

Gang looked at their leader, who was standing with furrowed eyebrows intensively analyzing gathered information.

" What do you think?" Alan broke the silence

Robin smiled wryly "Looks like somebody take advantage of our war with Sheriff " he admitted „ but it's ends now!"

„ And what about Will and Djaq? It's been almost whole day!"

Robin only glanced at him. Djaq and Will were members of the gang. If they lived they would find the way home..

If they lived….

"You know which way Luke took?" Little John asked Jacob standing between Robin and Alan in attempt to calm them both

" Yes, it's old trail that leaded at one time to the mine"

* * *

**SOOO?? LIKE IT??**


	10. Chapter 10

_A.N. Hi! It's me!!! I'm back:)_

_I've just watched the episodes of RH and I'm so sad! What happened with my favorite show?????_

_There's no Marian, Djaq or Will...... it simply unbelivable........I don't recognize RH any more.... It's not that show I've fell in love with:(_

_Pity.... all I'm left with are fan fiction now........._

_

* * *

_

_" Will's Jade"_ Djaq squirmed trying not to think about the meaning hidden behind those words _" Will's Jade"_

"It's Djaq actually " she hurried with explanation but Luke obstinately shook his head "Jade, Will calls you Jade "

"It's a stone, gem if you like, a valuable gem" Gisborne's rumble reached Djaq's ears

"I know what it is!" she muttered remembering the beautiful color of the stone enchanted in her mother's necklace.

" Luke, say others about the plan, but be careful, don't turn their attention!We have to be both very quick and quite" she told trying to hide blush

Luke nodded and quickly moved to the middle of the cage.

Djaq and Gisborne moved back into shadows and almost at the same time reached for their daggers. Now all they had to do was wait. The rest was upon Will.

-------------------

Will crouched on the other side of the cave, opposite cages, in the entry of one of the corridors. He stretched his dagger out and chose the target. He gazed at cages. In darkness of the cave he noticed Djaq and Gisborne. They were ready. Now everything depended on him.

He seized the dagger more firmly and came closer in order to emerge from the shadow into the view. If his diversion was supposed to work slave traders had to see him.

„Hey! What are.." man didn't have time to complete his sentences.

Will's dagger hit him straight into the heart.

" What's going on?!"Tom turned hearing the shout only to see his companion on the ground with the dagger in his chest.

"There!"one of the others shouted pointing at Will " Take him!" Will hit first of approaching men with his axe and escaped into the depths of the corridor.

Bandits, furious by the death of one of themselves ran behind him.

------

Djaq smiled. It worked perfectly! All traders ran out of the cave!

Quickly she stepped away from the wall and moved to cages anxious to free prisoners, who having notice the chance of the rescue started loudly calling for help.

She stopped suddenly seeing that Gisborne hadn't followed her, but instead kept himself safely hidden in the shadow.

Gisborne, in contrast to Djaqand Will was much more experience in the art of war and traps of any kind. He too deeply valued his own skin to let himself be carelessness. His instinct has been an only voice which he's always obeyed blindly. And in that moment it was telling him how much unlikely and improbable were the chances that all of the bandits actually had been fooled by their diversion. He preferred to wait rather then risk being killed.

„ Well, well, and what we have here " the sinister voice sounded in the cave silencing the hubbub up.

Djaq turned around and faced Tom and Anton.

„ Gisborne's servant" Anton recognized her taking out his sword " you should have escaped when you had a chance"

Djaq transferred her dagger from right hand to the left one carefully watching both men and their swords . Even if she managed to actually throw the dagger at one of her opponents she would be defenseless against the other.

„ Where's your Master?" Tom asked baring his teeth in mocking smile " I have something for him" he made a slight movement with his blade

" He went to get the soldiers!" Djaq shouted „ in a matter of minutes you will be surrounded by Sheriff's soldiers" . In her heart of hearts Djaq laughed above the irony of the situation, here she's, a member of the Robin Hood gang threatening slave traders with sheriff men and at the same time trying to protect Gisborne! It was officially the of the world!

Gisborne cursed listening to them '_ I definitely should have! What am I doing here?! That's not my fight! '_

"Leave her alone!" Luke shouted gripping bars.

Both Djaq and Gisborne groaned. It was the worst what he could do.

Tom smiled lecherously looking at Djaq „ She? It's even better. We will see what tricks your Master taught you"

Anton laughed coldly .

Gisborne noticed the moment when Tom was about to attack Djaq and sneered seeing her hand with small dagger. She was brave, stupidly and nonsensically , but still brave. Was he ever that brave? That careless about his own well being? Was he ever that young? He didn't remember.

„ No!" Luke shouted seeing two men attacking his brother's Jade.

-----------------------

Will stopped gasping for breath. Pursuit was getting closer. He could only hope that Djaq's already started leading prisoners out of the cave. He couldn't wait any longer. Bandits chasing him were too close. He had to set off to the dam.

„ Be safe Djaq" he whispered and started running toward the dam "please God look after her and my brother!"

--------------------------

Robin's gang followed the path which, according to Jacob's words, Luke'd had to take searching for anything that could tell them what had happened with the boy.

„Robin!Here!" Little John swept aside tangle of leaves and pointed at tracks of horse's hooves. " It looks looks like that not long ago a wagon drove that way.

„ Rather rushed" Alan stated looking at irregular traces

" Someone was chasing them" Robin pointed to few horse's tracks „ Jacob where does that road leads to? "

" Nowhere. This track ends by the cliff" Jacob waved his hand "it's right behind that turn, over there"

" We'll check it" Robin ordered

* * *

**????????????? Hope You like it:):):):):)**


End file.
